During testing of an IC device, one or more devices may be placed in one or more pockets of a tray, such as a JEDEC tray. A detection system may be used to determine a status of a given pocket in the tray, such as whether the pocket is empty, contains a properly placed device, or contains a stack of devices. In some detection systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,041,533, a dual-cross, angled laser and a camera system may be used. However, the use of multiple lasers and a static detection system increases the space needed for the detection system in an already limited-space environment.